Yang Hong (Other)
Yang Hong (onyomi: Yō Kō) is an adviser of Yuan Shu. Role in Games Yang Hong appears as a minor officer of Yuan Shu in Dynasty Warriors. The sixth installment puts him into the Campaign against Yuan Shu, where he is found in the southern part of the map, while the sequel has him face the player as probably the first opponent in the Battle of Shouchun. He appears more frequently in Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends. He guards Yuan Shu during the Battle of Shouchun and appears in the northwestern part of them map in Lu Bu's Assault on Wujun, defending the northern gate of Moling. During the Invasion of Runan, he advances on the eastern path against Cao Cao's forces. Romance of the Three Kingdoms gives Yang Hong decent intelligence and political skills, but he is not suited to lead units in battle. He tends to appear around Wan early on and serves Yuan Shu later, usually being depicted as his strategist. The games have him die in 199. Historical Information Yang Hong served Yuan Shu as Chief Clerk during the 190's. Yuan Shu feared Sun Ce's growing power in Jiangdong and thought about attacking him, but Yang Hong dissuaded him and told him to focus on Liu Bei in Xu Province instead, while seeking the help of Lu Bu. Yang Hong prepared supplies to send to Lu Bu in order to gain his assistance, but Yuan Shu sent his troops to attack Liu Bei before the shipment was sent. Yuan Shu was unable to defeat Liu Bei and Lu Bu instead led his troops to take Xu for himself. Yuan Shu declared himself emperor in 197 and was subsequently besieged by an alliance of Cao Cao, Liu Bei and Lu Bu at Shouchun, while Sun Ce led his forces to harass Yuan Shu's southern border. Yuan Shu eventually died of illness in 199. Yang Hong gathered Yuan Shu's remaining family members together with Zhang Xun and led them south to Liu Xun in Lujiang commandery. When they arrived, however, Liu Xun took all of them hostage and declared himself as the ruler of Yuan Shu's remnant forces. In the same year, Sun Ce attacked and defeated Liu Xun. Yang Hong and the others were saved, but it is unknown what happened to Yang Hong afterwards. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Yang Hong is named Yang Dajiang, but his actions somewhat mirror his historical counterpart. He proposed his plan to attack Liu Bei with Lu Bu's help instead of Sun Ce in chapters 15 and 16, but here the plan actually succeeded, with Lu Bu receiving the provisions and assuring Yuan Shu of his assistance. However, Lu Bu decided to help Liu Bei instead after receiving a letter from him. In chapter 17, he again dissuaded Yuan Shu from attacking Sun Ce when the latter refused to lend him troops. Later, when the coalition forces arrived at Shouchun, Yang Hong advised Yuan Shu to focus on the defense instead of fighting them head on. This is also his last mention. Gallery Yang Hong (ROTK11).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~XI portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters